Percy and Annabeth Proposal - One Shot
by Stellee123
Summary: This is a One Shot of Percy's proposal to Annabeth! It takes place one summer after The Last Olmypian. Please enjoy. (:


**Hey, guys! This is my very first story EVER on here, and I am so excited. This is a one shot of Percy's proposal to Annabeth. It takes place the summer after The Last Olympian ended. Please review! Maybe I will even make a story out of this if enough people want me to. Who knows? (;**

**Anyway, enjoy! Stella**

~

Annabeth's POV

I shivered and looked around, my eyes scanning the buildings around me. Simple architecture. Nothing too special.

Here I was, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, standing in the pouring rain and looking up at the YMCA where my boyfriend, Percy, worked as a lifeguard. It was late. I mean, _really_ late! Almost eleven PM on the seventh of June. School for Percy had just ended the day before and camp started in a week. Leave it to him to find a job related to water in less than a day.

Now, you must be wondering why I was standing in the rain so late and not at camp. Well, I'll tell you. I knew it would be a boring week at camp waiting for everyone, so I had decided to make a surprise stay with Percy before we headed back. I just sure hoped he would get done with work soon, as I was beginning to get a bit cold.

Lifting my wrist, I began to worry. It was already 11:10. Percy should have been done already. I pulled my jacket more tightly around myself and twisted a curly blond strand from my high ponytail against my finger. This was a habit for nervousness.

Just then the doors of the front entrance opened, and a dark silhouetted figure walked out into the rain. I squinted, trying to see who it was, but I didn't need to. I could already tell by the way the rain separated a few centimetres around him in all directions. It looked like it was being controlled; only a son of Poseidon could do that.

"Percy!" I yelled, launching myself foreword. I ran towards him at top speed, my wet hair swishing in the wind.

I jumped into my boyfriend's arms, nearly reduced to tears, and laughed. Percy laughed too and hugged me tightly.

"Annabeth," He whispered, pulling back to look at me. His sea green eyes glowed in the dark. "What are you doing here? I mean, I'm overjoyed that you are… but you're supposed to be at camp." He said.

I grinned, unraveling myself from his embrace and slipping my hand into his. "I came to surprise you, Seaweed Brain!"

I explained the situation to him as we walked to the car.

Bliss is all I can say. That is what I felt when the car started and warm heat blasted me. After standing in the rain for almost an hour, I could have curled up and gone straight to sleep, still soaking wet. But I didn't, of course. There was way too much to talk about. We chatted the whole way back to Percy's apartment. He had bought a nice little apartment in upper Manhattan for pretty cheap. It was a good part of the city, and the building looked quite nice. I had never been inside before, so it was kind of exciting for me.

Percy led the way to his apartment and unlocked the door. I stepped over the threshold after him and looked around, smiling. The place smelled faintly of the sea, which I definitely liked. It was open and spacious with a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and two bedrooms, all well furnished.

"Wow, Perce. Looks great!" I commented, taking off my jacket and hanging it on the coat rack.

Percy smiled. "Thanks," he said, taking me into the kitchen. I sat down as he made some coffee for us.

"How's camp?" Percy asked, measuring out coffee mix.

I shrugged. "There's nothing too new. We're finding more and more demigods daily. Most of them are sons and daughters of the minor gods and goddesses." I replied.

Percy nodded. "And the Oracle?"

Rachel was a rough topic for me, but I didn't let immaturity take over. "She's great, actually. Y'know, besides the random prophecies temporarily turning her into a walking zombie…"

The coffee was done. I smiled as Percy stirred in two spoons of cream and one of sugar for mine. He knew just about everything there was to me.

"Thank you," I said as he sat across from me and slid me my coffee.

"No problem," Percy replied.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, sipping coffee and listening to the sounds of traffic outside. My eyes flitted to the window where I had a spectacular view of the busy streets below. Last year, a spell had been put on the entire city, causing every mortal to stop what they were doing and fall into a deep sleep. Luckily, they had all been revived and had no memory of what had happened. It was as if the Second Titan War had never occurred throughout Manhattan.

Percy must have seen me staring outside with a thoughtful look, because he covered my hand with his.

"Annabeth?" he said quietly.

I looked up at him and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine." I told him, taking another drink of my coffee.

Suddenly Percy looked kind of nervous. "I need to ask you something important, love…" he said.

"Sure, what?" I asked curiously.

"Well…" Percy began. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, getting down on one knee. "Annabeth Chase, you are my whole world. I love you more than life itself and don't know where I would be without you. Probably dead. I know we're young and we've only been dating a few months, but I want you to be mine fully. Will you marry me?"

I nearly fainted. My best friend of almost 6 years, whom my first words to were 'You drool in your sleep' was proposing to me. Everything around me spun except Percy. He stayed exactly in place, looking up at me with love, patiently waiting my reply. Tears spilled over my cheeks and I nodded vigorously. "Yes. _Yes,_ Percy Jackson!" I choked out.

Percy grinned widely and stood up. He slid the beautiful diamond ring onto my finger and then pulled me into his arms. I melted as we kissed. He gently wiped the tears of happiness from my cheeks. We only broke apart to breathe, and then we flushed bright red and smiled like the idiots we were.

"I love you." He said to me.

"I love you too."


End file.
